Every Time You Go
by Deadly Ash Nightx3
Summary: He betrayed her again, and when she last expected it, her demon in shining armor saved her. One Shot Song Fic


*I Do Not Own Inuyasha or Any Characters. : P One Shot Song Fic*

Kagome's body shook with violent sobs as she heard Inuyasha whisper to Kikyo that he loved her and only her. She almost broke down when she heard him say he would come for her at her very beck and call. When he kissed her it was all she could take. She shot up from her hiding spot and ran full speed to the well.

She thought back to all the times he had run away at the very sign Kikyo was near. When her stupid Shinigami came around, he would fly like a bird to get to her. She always knew he would never love her as much as she loved him. He would always have Kikyo in his mind; it didn't help that she looked just like Kikyo.

She sat on the well's edge contemplating whether or not to go home. She decided to wait it out, and sang something she had been holding in.

_A minute later  
My sky looks grayer  
It's the way I miss you  
Every time you go_

Why can't you just see, yeah  
It isn't easy  
What you put my heart through  
Every time you go?

She felt a strong demonic aura approaching, but couldn't tell who it was. So she continued to sing knowing the aura was too powerful to be Inuyasha's- he wouldn't disturb her when he was with his piece of pottery.__

I'm not myself without you  
Nothing feels the same

So don't say you're leaving  
And don't say goodbye  
It breaks my heart  
But I never let it show  
Every time you go

It's a lonely picture  
When all I do is miss you  
My smile is fading  
Every time you go

'Cause you're the one who understands me  
And you're the one that makes me happy  
The saddest sad I know  
Is every time you go

I'm not myself without you  
Not even for one day

So don't say you're leaving  
And don't say goodbye  
I cry inside  
But I never let it show  
Every time you go

All I wanna know is when  
Will I see you again?  
Please don't make me wait too long

Don't say you're leaving  
And don't say goodbye  
It's hard to breathe  
But I never let it show  
Every time you go

Now don't say you're leaving  
And don't make me cry  
I fall apart  
But you don't even know  
Every time you go  
I really miss you  
Every time you go

She finished the song and stared to smile even though tears were streaming down her face. She looked up into the sky; it was a beautiful crescent moon tonight. She heard rustling coming from the bushes. It was the one and only Lord Sesshomaru. He stared at her with a look of sadness and longing on his face that made Kagome's heart break.

She ran to him, and he welcomed her with opened arms. They embraced, and he brought her face up and tilted it slightly so he could angle their mouths together. It started off as an innocent kiss. They she got bold, and slid her tongue to rack against his lips, and though he was mildly surprised, he opened them willingly.

The two tongues battled for dominance and eventually they had to come up for air. Sesshomaru leaned his head against Kagome's and the two panted heavily. They looked into each other's eyes and realized that neither cared what they did was wrong. They loved each other, thought they could never show it openly.

She snuggled into Sesshomaru and thought, _I think I love him. He can help ease the pain in my heart that Inuyasha created._ Sesshomaru, oblivious to her thoughts, was thinking_ I have never felt this way before. My heart is speeding up and I feel flushed. MY miko has put a spell on me, and I have no intention of breaking it._

They had to part, for surely Inuyasha would come looking soon. They agreed to meet every night, and together they would learn to love. He kissed her goodbye, and he vanished in the darkness. As she was walking back to the camp site, she smiled up at the moon and thought, _Every time you go… it's getting better every time you go. I will get over you, every time you go. _

She reached camp the same time Inuyasha did, and he looked at her with a guilty expression. She just shook her head and smiled sadly. "Inuyasha, it's getting better, every time you go." He looked at her with a shocked expression, and she just settled down in her sleeping bag and thought of her mighty demon lover.

*So what did u think? The song is "Every time you Go" by KSM. Love this band333 Review if you liked it or not. I might make a sequel… not sure. Thanks for reading! *


End file.
